


[ART] Showing Off for the Captain

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, M/M, Magic, they're on a boat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Two dudes chillin' in the crow's nest, right next to each other because they're bonding~Sorry, Jothowrote, I was going for pirates and they went and got soft on me. Now Hamid's like... the rich patron catching a ride on Captain Zolf's ship. And then things get mushy. <3
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Zolf Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: Rusty Quill Gaming Exchange 2020





	[ART] Showing Off for the Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jothowrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jothowrote/gifts).




End file.
